The Christmas Party II
by gman5846
Summary: Courtney & Duncan are both invited to a Christmas party by the Teen Titans! And they see a bunch of Total Drama competitors being invited as well. Will they have a fun time? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. Teen Titans belongs to DC. Other genres: Hurt/Comfort. And it takes place in 2017.
1. Chapter 1

**December 24th 2017 7:00 AM:**

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

(Courtney & Duncan were both watching 'Home Alone' together until they heard the doorbell)

"Who could that be?" Courtney asked

"I don't know.."

(Then they opened the door, & it was a letter)

"A letter? Maybe we've got an invitation.." Courtney said

"You're right.." Duncan replied

Duncan opens the envelope, opens the letter, & it says "Dear Courtney & Duncan, you're invited to our awesome Christmas party, the party will be at 7:00 PM through 1:00 AM, we'll meet you guys there! From the Teen Titans."

Courtney was surprised by this & says "Really? The Teen Titans is inviting us to a Christmas party?"

(Duncan nodded his head)

"Wow.. I don't know what to say.. This party will be really good!"

"I know what you mean Princess. I'll remind you when to get ready."

"Ok Duncan." Courtney replied as she kissed him on the cheek

* * *

**5:00 PM:**

(Duncan was checking on Courtney, he was wearing a black suit with a red tie, & he was knocking on the door to check on her)

"Princess? Are you ready?" Duncan asked

"Almost!" Courtney replied

**10 seconds later..**

* * *

(Courtney opened the door, surprising Duncan, she was wearing a long red satin V-neck prom dress & Courtney walks to him)

"You look so gorgeous tonight.." Duncan said

"Thanks!"

"Let's hope this party will be good." Duncan said

"Me too. And let's hope there are many Total Drama guests in this party." Courtney replied

"I agree." Duncan replied

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips for 10 seconds & pulled away)

"Ready to go?" Duncan replied

(Courtney nodded her head, then she took Duncan's hand & walked out of the house to go to the Titan Tower for the Christmas party)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**At the Titan Tower: 6:59 PM:**

(Courtney & Duncan both arrived at the Titan Tower, they heard a bunch of Christmas music, & they saw some other Total Drama competitors as well, such as DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, Izzy, Lightning, Anne Maria, Lindsay, Tyler, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Alejandro, Sam, Dakota, Mike, Zoey, Ellody, Noah, Emma, Kitty, Rodney, Dawn, Shawn, Jasmine, Topher, Samey, Devin, & Carrie. & Finally they saw the Teen Titans walking to the both of them)

"Hey! You must be Courtney & Duncan!" Robin said

"Yeah! It's so nice to meet you all." Courtney replied

"I'm Robin. This is Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, & Cyborg. And we are so glad that you guys dropped by in our Christmas party!" Robin explained

"Wow. Thanks man." Duncan said

"No problem." Robin replied

DJ & Ellody both walked to Courtney & Duncan & DJ says "Yo Duncan! How's it going man?" He asked as he gave him a high five

"It's going good DJ. I can't believe we've been invited to a Christmas party by the Teen Titans! Who's this girl by the way?" Duncan asked

"This is my girlfriend Ellody. She's a genius, and one of the best girls I've ever met. Ellody, this is one of my friends Courtney, & her boyfriend Duncan."

Ellody shook both of their hands & says "It's so nice to meet the both of you. He told me so much about you guys."

"Wow! That's cool! Where's Mary?" Courtney asked

"She couldn't make it because she has a spelling bee tonight." Ellody explained

"Ok.. It's so nice to meet you again Ellody." Duncan said

"Thanks."

* * *

**At Beast Boy's room:**

(Cyborg, Beast Boy, & Sam were all playing Super Smash Bros for the Wii U all together. Cyborg was playing as Captain Falcon, Beast Boy was playing as Link, & Sam was playing as Mario)

"Yo, Sam! I didn't know that you're good at video games!" Beast Boy said

"Yeah, I'm really good at Smash & many other games." Sam explained

"That's really cool man." Cyborg replied

(Then Mario got the smash ball & KO'd the other characters)

"Aw come on!" Beast Boy shouted

"I can't believe he did that!" Cyborg yelled

"Calm down guys.. I just wanna say good game to you guys." Sam explained

"Oh ok! Good game by the way." Beast Boy said

(Then they all shook their hands)

* * *

**At the living room:**

(Courtney was seen in the couch chatting with Lindsay, Gwen, Bridgette, Starfire, & Zoey)

"So, how's the party so far Gwen?" Courtney asked

"It's going good. Man! I can't believe how good the party is you guys!" Gwen said

"Thanks Gwen. It took us 1 whole day by decorating all of that stuff." Starfire explained

"Wow! That's really cool. But what happened to the crime alert sound?" Lindsay asked

"We've put it to sleep. The other villains have been celebrating Christmas on their own." Starfire explained

"That's interesting.. How's Robin by the way? How long were you two dating?" Courtney asked

"It's going so good! He always protect me when something bad happens to me."

"You must love him, do you?" Gwen asked

"Of course I do!" Starfire replied

"Hey Star, I got a question. Why do Beast Boy & Cyborg play video games everyday?" Bridgette asked

"Because they are addicted to them."

"And what about eating pizza? And what kind of pizza do they eat at?" Zoey asked

"Any type of pizza parlor."

"Interesting.." Courtney said

(Then all 6 of them giggled while they were chatting to each other)

* * *

**At the kitchen:**

(Duncan was seen chatting with Owen, DJ, Geoff, Lightning, & Mike.)

"So Mike, what did you do after you won the million in All-Stars?" Duncan asked

"Well.. It was really hard for me because I've spent it on a new house so I can live with Zoey." Mike explained

"That's really cool right there Mike!" Geoff said

"Thanks guys."

"Hey Lightning, how's the drink you're tasting?" DJ asked

Lightning was really drunk at this moment & says "Man! This drink is so good! Me & Anne Maria were sha-drinking it every single time when are at a Christmas party together! Sha-damn! This place is so good!"

"Dude, you shouldn't be that drunk." Duncan explained

Owen was sniffing at this moment & says "Do I smell chocolate chip cookies?" He asked as he ran to the snack & ate a bunch of cookies

"What's up with that guy?" Lightning asked

"He's always hungry every single day." Duncan asked

"Sha-wow! That guy is sha-nuts over here!" Lightning said

"I know Lightning. I know.. But you need to stop drinking that much beer because you might pass out." Mike explained

"I don't care! I've got so many more to drink! Here we go!" Lightning said as he drank one more bottle of beer, then he started to look exhausted & started to pass out

"Oh boy.." Mike said as he smacked his head while the other 3 were laughing

* * *

**7:20 PM:**

(Courtney & Duncan were both cuddling each other at the couch watching 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas')

"How's the party Princess?" Duncan asked

"It's really good. I just love to see some other Total Drama competitors getting reunited."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm good."

"I'll remind you when something interesting is going on."

"Ok!"

(Then they've both continue to cuddle on the couch together to watch the movie)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

**7:50 PM:**

(Courtney & Duncan were still cuddling at the couch during the party, & they were chatting for a long time)

"I forgot to tell you that today is our anniversary of us getting back together." Duncan said

"Really?" Courtney said

"Yep. Can't you believe It's been 2 years since we've got back together?" Duncan asked

"Was it that long?" Courtney asked

(Duncan nodded his head)

"Wow.. Times grew by that fast.." Courtney said

"I know Princess. I know.."

(Then Gwen showed up to sit next to them)

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Oh hey Gwen! Long time no see!" Duncan replied then he hugs her while she hugs her back

"How's your relationship with Courtney for the past few years?" Gwen asked as she pulled away

"It's been going good. Right Court?"

"Yes. And I must say that this party in the titan tower is really good so far!"

"I agree with the both of you." Gwen said

"How's Trent?" Courtney asked

"He's doing good. We're only a few hours away until we get to kiss our loved ones." Gwen explained

"About time! I knew that they would have that there." Duncan said

"I know Duncan, make sure you kiss me. Not her. I know you wanna be friends with her, just like I'm friends with her. But kiss me. Ok?" Courtney said

"Got it."

"Good. I'll get some eggnog. Be right back!"

"Hey Gwen, how's your blog show going?" Duncan asked

"Pretty good. I made over 100 of them ever since Total Drama ended." Gwen explained

"Cool.. I wonder If me & Courtney would join in one of them." Duncan said

"I'll think about it.." Gwen replied

"Ok."

* * *

**At the kitchen:**

(Courtney was having some eggnog with Starfire, Lindsay, & Bridgette)

"How's the eggnog?" Courtney asked

"Oh, It tastes really good! Me & the other titans have it every Christmas!" Starfire explained

"I do eat it with Tyler sometimes.." Lindsay said

"I never had it before, but It's surprisingly good!" Bridgette said

"I have it every Christmas too & it still tastes good." Courtney replied

"I agree." Starfire replied

(Then all 4 of them giggled at that moment)

* * *

**At Raven's room:**

(Gwen was in the room chatting to Raven)

"So.. Raven, did you invite any other Total Drama competitors here?" Gwen asked

"No, we only invited one of our favorites since It was really hard to choose." Raven replied

"I get it now.."

"But I'm still a huge fan of your work, & you & Trent's relationship was a lot better than Duncan's. Why did you break up with him?"

"Break up with who?" Gwen asked

"Duncan."

"He got me jealous about Courtney during All-Stars. But I'm still friends with the both of them." Gwen explained

"Oh I see.."

"Have you been dating Beast Boy so far?"

"Yeah, we've been dating since 10 years ago."

"Wow! That's really good of you Raven!"

"I know Gwen. I know.."

(Then they've high fived each other & continued to chat for a few minutes)

* * *

**At the living room:**

(Duncan was seen chatting with Robin)

"How long have you & Starfire been dating?" Duncan asked

"We've been dating since 11 years ago." Robin replied

"That's really cool. Do you have any super powers?"

(Robin shook his head)

"Oh, So the other ones have superpowers?"

"Yep."

"I see.. What happened to Slade?" Duncan asked

"He's in a maximum security prison for a long time." Robin replied

"Wow.. Hopefully he didn't crash it."

"I hope so too."

* * *

**8:10 PM:**

(The party was still going, everyone was still there, Courtney & Duncan were having some eggnog together)

Duncan tasted the eggnog & says "Man Princess, It still tastes good!"

"I agree Duncan. They made the best eggnog here!" Courtney replied

"They sure did. Hopefully the kissing with your loved ones come soon. I can't wait to have a kiss with you." Duncan said

"I can't wait either Duncan. This party is really good!"

"I agree."

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips for 10 seconds & went back drinking some eggnog)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

**12:30 AM:**

(Courtney & Duncan were still having a good time at the party, they kept chatting with their friends & the titans until..)

"Attention everyone! It's time for you guys to kiss your loved ones in the mistletoe! So good luck!" Robin announced

(Then they heard some slow music coming in the tower, & everyone except Duncan, Courtney, Cyborg, Rodney, Dawn, Kitty, Gwen & Trent kissed their loved ones in the mistletoe)

Rodney was feeling jealous & says "Aw man! I'll never get a kiss!"

(Then someone taps on Rodney's shoulder, & it was Dawn)

"Dawn? What is it?" Rodney asked

(Dawn didn't answer, all she did is that she kissed Rodney on the cheek)

"Wow.. Thank you Dawn..." Rodney said while he was in awestruck

"No problem." Dawn replied

"Well.. This is it! I can't wait to have a kiss with you!" Courtney said in glee

"I know Princess. Merry Christmas." Duncan said

"Merry Christmas to you too Duncan. But before we kiss, I need to use the bathroom."

"Ok.." Duncan said awkwardly

(Then Courtney went to the bathroom & he saw everyone kissing their loved ones except for Gwen & he walks to her)

"Hey Gwen. You enjoying the party so far?" Duncan asked

"Yeah.. The party with the Teen Titans is really good. And it was more awesome than I thought."

"I know. Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

(Then they've both looked at each other for a few seconds until they've accidentally pressed their lips together & they've kissed during the mistletoe)

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Shows a bunch of clips of Duncan & Gwen being together in Total Drama)

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

(Duncan & Gwen were still kissing, until they pulled away in shock)

"Oh my gosh." Gwen said in shock

"Uh.. Sorry!" Duncan said in shock

"No, you're good. Hopefully Courtney doesn't-"

"Duncan?!" Courtney yelled in shock

"Uh.. It's not what it looks like Princess!"

(Then Courtney ran out of the tower outside alone)

"Courtney, wait!" Duncan yelled

(Gwen felt bad for the too until Trent showed up)

"I'm sorry that I've kissed Duncan." Gwen said

"It's alright Gwen. I forgive you. Is Courtney really pissed right now?" Trent asked

(Gwen nodded her head)

"Wow.. I guess she's more upset than I thought.."

"I agree Trent."

* * *

**To be continued..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Outside:**

(Courtney was seen sobbing in the bench until Duncan showed up)

"Courtney?" Duncan asked

"Leave me alone." Courtney whined

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Duncan explained

"Why did you do that? You promised for our kiss." Courtney explained

"Maybe I had to much eggnog." Duncan replied

"I think you're right.." Courtney muttered

"I'm sorry for kissing Gwen again."

"I forgive you." Courtney said as she embraces him

"I love you Court." Duncan said

"I love you too Duncan." Courtney whispered

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips & went back inside)

* * *

**At the titan tower:**

(Courtney & Duncan were both seen chatting with Robin & Starfire)

"Did you patch things up?" Starfire asked

(They both nodded her head)

"How did you kiss Gwen instead of Courtney?" Robin asked

"I had too much eggnog I guess.." Duncan muttered

"Thought so." Robin replied

"I gotta say Star, this party is really good! It's also our 2-year anniversary!" Courtney said

"Really? How come?" Starfire asked

"We've got back together on Christmas Eve of 2015. So that's why we're celebrating our anniversary." Duncan explained

"I get it now.." Robin said

"Want some turkey? I've made it for all of the guests." Starfire asked

(Courtney & Duncan both nodded their heads)

"Ok then. Attention everyone! The turkey is ready! Grab a seat, & get ready to eat!" Robin announced

(Then everyone got in their seats, Cyborg delivered the turkey & put some pieces on everyone's plate, & they've started to eat)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	6. Chapter 6

**1:00 AM:**

(The party was over, the guests started to leave, Courtney & Duncan said goodbye to their friends until the titans showed up)

"Thanks for this awesome party you guys." Duncan said

"No problem dude! We'll make another next year!" Beast boy replied

"We'll try & think about it because we have so many plans for our next anniversary." Courtney explained

"Ok then. Come visit us another time!" Robin said

"We sure will." Courtney replied

(Then they've both shook all of the titans hands & went to the car to go home)

* * *

**2:00 AM:**

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

(They were both cuddling in the living room couch near the bonfire.)

Courtney sighs & says "We had a great time, didn't we?"

"We sure did Princess. We've met a bunch of our friends here. And it was nice to meet the Teen Titans."

"I agree Duncan."

"By the way, I got you a present."

"What is it?" Courtney asked

(Then Duncan gave her the present, she unwrapped it, she gasped in shock as she saw a necklace of her face made of wood)

"You made this?" Courtney asked

(Duncan nodded his head)

"You really are a great artist!"

"Thanks Princess. Try & see if it fits you." Duncan replied

(Then Courtney put on the necklace & it matches her size)

"Oh! It's so beautiful!" Courtney choked up in tears

"It sure is. I'm sorry for kissing Gwen during the party." Duncan said

"I believe you." Courtney replied

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips & cuddled close to each other near the bonfire)

"Merry Christmas Duncan." Courtney said

"Merry Christmas Courtney." Duncan replied

(Then they've continue to cuddle near the bonfire for the rest of the night)

* * *

**The end! Like & review! Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
